Gnomeo
Gnomeo & Juliet'' is a 2011 computer-animated family comedy film. It is based on William Shakespeare 's play, Romeo and Juliet. The film was directed by Kelly Asbury. James McAvoy and Emily Blunt starred in the titular roles. The film was released on February 11, 2011. Plot Summary Mrs. Montague and Mr. Capulet are two elderly neighbours who despise each other. When they leave their respective gardens, their garden gnomes and other lawn ornaments come alive. The Montague garden is filled with blue-hat gnomes led by Lady Blueberry, and the Capulet garden has red-hat gnomes led by Lord Redbrick. Like their human gardeners, the gnomes also despise each other. The gnomes hold a back alley lawnmower race, with Lady Bluebury's son Gnomeo driving for the blues and Tybalt for the reds. Tybalt cheats to win the race, destroying Gnomeo's lawnmower. Gnomeo and his best friend, Benny, are disappointed to see Mrs. Montague ordering a new "Kitty Clipper" lawnmower to replace it. That night, Gnomeo and Benny infiltrate the red garden in black disguise. Benny sprays Tybalt's well and accidentally triggers a security light. During the escape, Gnomeo ends up in a nearby garden where he bumps into a disguised Juliet, the daughter of Lord Redbrick. Juliet is attempting to retrieve a unique orchid, and the two romantically fight over it. They each discover the other's color before fleeing the garden. When they both go back to their own gardens, Juliet tells her frog-sprinkler friend Nanette about her newfound love. Nanette states that the relationship is a romantically tragic. Gnomeo and Juliet have secret meetings in the nearby garden, where they meet a pink plastic flamingo named Featherstone who encourages their love. Lord Redbrick pairs Juliet with a Red Gnome named Paris, but Juliet isn't interested in him and distracts him with Nanette who has feelings for him. Lady Blueberry is distraught after the reds infiltrate the garden and destroy the plant nurtured by Gnomeo's late father. The blues want Gnomeo to take revenge on the reds, and he realizes that he cannot refuse unless he tells his secret. Just as he is about to spray the prized tulips of the reds, Juliet sees him and he backs out of the attack. When he and Juliet meet up again, they argue until Featherstone stops them, telling them he lost his wife when the couple living in the house, where the garden is, broke up and never saw each other again. Benny sees them and runs into the alleyway, where Tybalt is waiting with his lawnmower, attempting to run Benny down and chops off his hat. Gnomeo intervenes, and he and Tybalt fight on the red lawnmower until the lawnmower runs into the wall. Gnomeo jumps off at the last minute, but Tybalt crashes into the wall, causing him to fracture and break himself. The reds attempt to attack Gnomeo, thinking that Tybalt died because of him, To the surprise of her clan, Juliet defends Gnomeo, saying that she loves him. Gnomeo ends up on a road, and everyone believes he was run over by a truck. Lord Redbrick has the other red gnomes glue Juliet's feet to her fountain because he does not want to lose her like he lost her mother. Gnomeo's mushroom Shroom friend finds out that Gnomeo is still alive as blue teapot fell out of the truck that 'ran him over', which all the gnomes came to believe was Gnomeo. He and Featherstone eventually reach a park where Gnomeo climbs onto a statue of William Shakespeare and tells him his story. Shakespeare tells Gnomeo that his story is very similar to ''Romeo and Juliet and that it is likely Gnomeo's will have a sad ending as well. Benny gets onto Mrs. Montague's computer and changes her lawnmower order to a powerful Terrafirminator unit, intending to get revenge on the reds. However, the Terrafirminator goes out of control, destroys most of the two gardens, and gets itself stuck while the gnomes wage a full-scale war. Gnomeo returns to Juliet with the help of Featherstone. However, when he arrives, the Terrafirminator frees itself, sending it flying. Gnomeo tries to un-glue Juliet but is unable to. She tells him to go, but he refuses. The two share a passionate kiss just as the lawnmower crashes into the fountain, self-destructing in the process. When everyone believes that both are dead, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry decide to end the feud. Miraculously, Gnomeo and Juliet emerge from the ruins and the two clans celebrate. Mr. Montague and Mr. Capulet come home to find their backyards a mess. The film ends happily with the red and blue gnomes finally coming together to celebrate their newfound peace. Tybalt is revealed to still be alive having been glued back together, Featherstone is reunited with his wife after Benny finds and orders her online, Gnomeo and Juliet are married on a purple lawnmower, which symbolizes the new union of both gnome clans. Gallery Gnomeo & Juliet/Gallery Category:Main Page